If tommorow never comes
by ninjagirl03
Summary: Mac tells Harm she loves him, but will he survive his last mission to tell her his feelings?FINALLY DONE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N~. The songs in the story are by Garth Brooks. One is called "A Friend to Me," and the other is " To Make You Feel My Love." Please R/R. I love feedback. The more I get the more I write. Please be honest and truthful. Thanks a million.   
  
Author~ ninjagirl03. Real name~ Jennifer Smith.  
  
0700 ZULU  
  
Somwhere in the Pacific Ocean  
  
Aboard the U.S.S Liberty  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
" Enter." said Harm. He had been awaken by the knock on his door so he wasn't very happy.   
  
" Mail call, sir. Looks like 3 packages from home." said the peety officer as he handed Harm his mail.  
  
" Thank you PO"replied Rabb as he took the packages while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harm had been sent to help fight the war on terrorism. He was the new CAG aboard the U.S.S Liberty. He had been deployed for almost 2 months now and he longed to be at home, in his own bed, being at JAG with his friends, and seeing the love of his life every day. Oh, how much he missed Mac. He hadn't been able to get a good nights sleep since he was sent to defend the country. She was in his dreams every night and in his mind everyday. How he wished he could see those beautiful eyes, gorgeous body, and stunning smile once more.   
  
Harm opened the bigger package first. It was from his mother and step father. It contained a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies, a picture of Trish and Frank, and a note.........  
  
  
  
Dear Harm,  
  
I hope this letter finds you in the best of health. I miss you so much. I will be at the dock when you get back. I have talked to Mac and she misses you too. You know I think she loves you. Oh well, that's none of my business. I will see you soon. Frank sends his love.  
  
Love always,  
  
your mother  
  
Harm smiled and opened the cookies and gobbled one down. Then he reached for the next package. It was from Bud and Harriet and the Admiral. It too contained cookies. It also had a picture of Bud, Harriet, and Little A.J. There was another picture of the entire JAG crew together giving the thumbs up. The last picture he knew was from Harriet. It was a picture of Harm and Mac laughing together next to his biplane 'Sarah.' Harm took the pictures and propped them up on his desk. He sat there for a minute staring at the pic of him and Mac. He turned and read Bud's letter.  
  
Dear sir,  
  
Here are some cookies and pictures. Thought maybe you'd be missing us. Little A.J can't wait to see his Unca Harm. Harriet sends her love and hopes you get back soon. Everyone at JAG misses you and not just because there s extra work for us. You are like a family member to us. WE can't wait to see you. Well, all be at the dock in 2 days to welcome you home.  
  
Your friend always,  
  
Bud  
  
Harm had a tear in his eyes. They were like his family and he missed them so much. He wish he could be there with them. He would be soon. There was one more mission to fly and they would report back to the U.S. The mission was today. They would be back at Washington in 2 days. He couldn't wait. He reached over for the 3rd package and noticed teh handwriting. It was Mac's. He put it close to his nose to see if he could smell her perfume. All he got were pieces of the box fiber in his nose and he sneezed. He opened teh small package and was surprised to see a CD laying inside and a note. He read teh note first..............  
  
Dear flyboy,  
  
Thought you would like some tunes before your last mission. There are only 2 songs on it. These songs reminded me of you when I heard them. I hope you like them. They say everything that i can't say to you. I hope you understand Harm. Please be careful. Don't go getting hurt. If you do this marine will have to kick your Navy six. Anyway, I will be at the harbor in 2 days. You can count on it. Harm please be careful. I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend. You always will be no matter what happens. See ya soon squid.  
  
Love always,  
  
your marine  
  
Harm popped the CD into his laptop and hit play. It was a country song. It had a good beat but Harm wasn't fond of country music. He only listened cuz Mac sent it to him.  
  
Well you and I  
  
We're buddies  
  
WE have been since we first met  
  
Me and you  
  
WEll we've sure been through our share of laughters and regrets  
  
Lord knows we've had our bad days  
  
And more then once we've disagreed  
  
But you've always been a friend to me  
  
You can be so stubborn  
  
There's times I think you just like to fight  
  
And I hope and pray  
  
I live to see the day  
  
When you say I might be right  
  
And there's times I'd rather kill you  
  
Then listen to your honesty  
  
But you've always been a friend to me!  
  
Harm laughed. Everything in that song was true. They have both been through a lot, but they always helped each other get through it. Just then the next song came on........  
  
When the rain is blowing in your face  
  
And the whole world is on your case  
  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
When evening shadows and stars appear  
  
And there is noone there to dry your tears  
  
I could hold you for a million years  
  
To make you feel my love  
  
Harm clicked the CD off. He knew what she was trying to say. Mac loved Harm and he loved her. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped away and whispered 'I love you too Sarah. I am going to let you know in 2 days.' Just then his RIO knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
" Sir, we have to be in briefing in 5 minutes. Get your butt moving. Wow, you got a lot of mail." said Skates with surprise.  
  
" Yeah, my mom and stepfather, and my friends at JAG." said Harm as he pulled on his suit.  
  
" Did you get one from Mac. The MARINE you love," said Skates teasingly.  
  
" Yes as a matter-of-fact I got a CD from her. Let's go." said Harm as he pushed Skates out of his quarters and towards the meeting........  
  
Harm stood in front of his crew and told them about their last mission of this deployment.  
  
" We will be targeting a highly al-Qaeda trafficed building. Me and Skates will have the lead. Bronx you and Burst are my wingmen. We will wait for conformation before we drop the bomb. Once we drop it we have to hightail our sixes out of there. They have stinger missles and can shoot us down anytime they want. Allright guys goodluck. Dismissed."  
  
Harm and skates climbed into their planes and got ready for takeoff.  
  
" Allright Hammer, tkae off list done, gauges good. Let's get rolling. Oh and sir, whatever you do try not to drop us in the drink." said Skates with a laugh.  
  
" I'll do my best Skates."  
  
With that they were clear to takeoff. Harm and Skates went first, followed closley by Bronx and Burst. They were flying for about an hour before they reached their destination.  
  
" We have the target in sights. Do we have conformation?" asked Harm.  
  
" This is the captain you have conformation, go for the kill. Good luck."  
  
" Aye, Aye, captain. Hold on to your pants Skates here we go. Bronx cover us we are going in."  
  
With that Harm dropped a bomb on the sight and it disinegraded. Just as Harm was pulling out the al-Qaeda fired away.  
  
" Hammer were hit. We lost the left engine. Fire in the engine. Shut it down."  
  
" Allright Skates. We have fuel. We'll make it back to the ship. Bronx cover our six we are down an engine."   
  
" Will do sir."  
  
Bronx got on Harm's six and followed him all the way in. They were about ten minutes from landing when " Hammer we are losing fuel fast. I don't think we are going to make."  
  
" Skates we are taking this bird back to the nest. Don't panic we'll make it." Harm said trying to convince himself more then Skates.  
  
They had reached the carrier. They were going to make it." Skates hold on we are completley out of fuel and running on fumes. It is going to be a hard landing." Harm's thoughts shot back to the first time he had to eject. He made a ard landing and his RIO was killed. He hoped that didn't happen again.  
  
"Hammer, call the ball."  
  
" I've got the ball."  
  
" You're a little low pull up a little. Hammer fly by try again."  
  
" I can't I am out of fuel I have to land now or me and Skates will be in the drink."  
  
" You are too low eject, eject, eject."  
  
Skates went to pull teh ejection handles and Harm screamed. She pulled back down and prayed that they wouldn't die................. 


	2. What hapened? What will happen?

previously~   
  
"Hammer, call the ball."  
  
" I've got the ball."  
  
" You're a little low pull up a little. Hammer fly by try again."  
  
" I can't I am out of fuel I have to land now or me and Skates will be in the drink."  
  
" You are too low eject, eject, eject."  
  
Skates went to pull the ejection handles and Harm screamed. She pulled back down and prayed that they wouldn't die.................  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Somewhere in the Pacific ocean.   
  
Harm's head was spinning. He felt like he had just gotten hit over the head with a bat. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Skates sitting beside his bed in a wheelchair. He could tell she had been crying because her eyes were red and swollen. Her leg and wrist were in navy blue casts. She was holding his hand all night. She had refused to leave his side. She hadn't eaten and couldn't have gotten more then 4 hours sleep in the past 2 days.   
  
" Hey," said Harm in a hoarse voice.  
  
" Sir, thank god you are okay," replied Skates surprised to hear his voice.  
  
" What happened? I feel like shit."  
  
"Well sir, we had to eject. We lost an engine on the mission and we were extremley low on fuel. You went into the landing kinda low. I went to eject us and you said not to. At the last minute I disobeyed your orders and dropped us in the drink. You went unconcious and have been for 2 days. I am so happy to hear your voice sir. I thought that we were going to lose the best CAG we have ever had," stated Skates trying to hold back tears. She couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears flowed down her face freely.  
  
" You can't get rid of me that easily. Hey come here!"  
  
Skates hoped up on one leg and sat beside Harm. He pulled her into a comforting hug. After all Skates was the best RIO he has ever flowen with. She was more like a sister to Harm then a RIO. She buried her head in his chest and cried till all her tears had drained out of her. He let her do so. He just laid there holding her and rubbing her hair with his hand. They only broke apart when the doctor came in to examine Harm.  
  
" Well, I see you are feeling better Commander," said the doctor.  
  
" Yeah, are we almost home?" asked Harm. He wanted to be back at JAG, see Mac, and sleep in his own bed so badly.   
  
" We should be there in 2 days. Everyone that was supposed to greet us back have been told. I informed the admiral of what happened to you guys and he has told his staff."  
  
" Thanks, doc."  
  
" Your welcome." With that the doctor walked out of the room and Skates went back to her wheelchair.  
  
" So how are things with you sir?" asked Skates.  
  
" Good, things at JAG were great and will be once I am back. My mother and Frank keep telling me I need to visit."  
  
" Sir, can I ask you something?" asked Skates cautiously.  
  
" Anything Skates." replied Harm  
  
" Have you realized yet that you love Mac?"  
  
" Yeah, hand me my laptop and I will let you hear what she sent me."  
  
Skates handed Harm his laptop and he played the songs for her. Skates sat there with a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon on her face.  
  
" It is about damn time you two got together. You've been dancing around these feelings for awhile now. Hey, just remember to invite you RIO to the wedding."  
  
" I will. I promise. I am going to let her know that I love her when we get back to the US. I cant wait to hold her and kiss her."  
  
" Well, sir I need to get some sleep. I'll be back in a little bit," said Skates as she wheeled herself out of his room. Harm sat there staring at the ceiling. The only thing he could think of was Mac. He couldn't wait to wake up tp her gorgeous face every morning. The doctor came in and administered a sleeping medication into Harm's IV. He drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harm woke up and saw all his gear stored at the bottom of his bed and Skates was standing next him on in a walking cast. " Hey, sleepy head. The doc said you can get out of be today. We are 2 hours from home. They took your IV out. they told me you have to follow up with your PCP when you get home. So, let's go get dressed lazy bones oh and the captain wants to see us, so hurry up, you can drop you stuff in muy quarters," Skates said with a laugh. He helped Harm out of bed and turned around as he got dressed. " So Skates will you ever fly with me again?" Harm asked with a laugh. " Of course sir. You make flying very interesting." They both had a laugh and made their way to the the bridge. Harm dropped his gear off at Skates quarters so he could grab them when they reached home.   
  
" Sir you wanted to see us?" Harm asked.  
  
" Ah, Harm, Skates how you guys feeling?"  
  
" Good sir. We're just anxious to get home." Harm answered for both of them. He actually felt like shit and knew Skates couldn't have been much better.  
  
" We are getting ready to dock in about 5 minutes and I want you two to be the first off the ship." said the captain.  
  
" Aye aye sir. Thank you." replied Harm and Skates in unison.  
  
Harm and Skates grabbed their bags and went out to the deck where they would be getting off. The carrier pulled into the harbor and docked. Skates hobbled down the ramp first and was greeted by her parents. Harm was close behind. He stopped and gave Skates a hug and kiss on the cheek. Hamr searched the crowd for Mac and the gang. Just then he heard a squeel of delight and realized Harriet was running his way followed closley by her husband and Sturgis. The Admiral and Mac were walking slowly behind. Harriet reached Harm first and threw his arms around him. He returned her hug and turned to Bud and Sturgis for a friendly hug. The Admiral came over and shook Harm's hand. A.J. then pulled Harm into a tight embrace which he never has done before. It caught Harm a little off guard, but eventually he gave the admiral a warm embrace back. He was so happy to see everyone.   
  
" Where's Mac?" asked Harm.  
  
" Right here flyboy."  
  
Mac all but leapt into his arms. Harm hugged her closley. He heard her crying and couldn't help but cry to. Harm had to tell her now. He couldn't wait any longer. That last mission had made up his mind. He almost died out there without telling Mac that he loved her more then anything in the world. He didn't care ho heard. He would quit the Navy if it came down to that. He didn't care if the admiral heard. Harm thinks the admiral knows already. After about 5 minutes Harm and Mac pulled apart.  
  
" Mac I have to tell you something. I got the tape you sent me. I loved it. Sarah I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with every bit of energy I have in me. I can't hide it anymore. I almost die mufh......" Harm couldn't finish. Mac pulled their lips together and they wre embraced in a deep passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that would have lead to love making if they were alone. They only pulled apart when the admiral cleared his throat.   
  
" Well, it looks like I will have to pull some strings to keep my 2 best lawyers with me. Don't worry guys I'll do it. You're carreers are safe."  
  
" Thank you sir," replied Harm and Mac in unison as they held each other close.  
  
After the TV interviews and saying goodbye to friends Harm had made aboard the carrier the JAG crew was on the way back to the office. Harm sat in the back seat of the sedan with Mac in his arms. Her head was leaning against his chest. Harm looked at the window and smiled. His world was now almost complete. He would be back at JAG in about 5 minutes, he finally had the girl of his dreams in his arms, and he had the best of friends. The only thing left was making Mac his wife and having an addition to the family. He wanted to propose to her asap. They had already waisted 8 years and there was no time like the present. He decided he would go buy the ring tommorow and do it in the office, surrounded by friends..................................  
  
TBC  
  
A/N~ Should I go on or stop here????????? 


	3. Finally

1000 ZULU  
  
Jewlery store  
  
Harm had the day off. He was going ot buy an engament ring for Mac but he had to make a call first.  
  
" Jag. Admiral's office. How can I help you?" siad Tiner into the phone.  
  
" Tiner its Harm can I talk to the Admiral?"  
  
" Sure one moment sir."  
  
" Harm, how are you doing?" asked AJ  
  
" great sir. I have favor to ask you."  
  
" Oh god what now?" AJ asked with a hint of sarcasim.  
  
" Well, I have decided to propose to the colonel. I want to do it at the office so we are surrounded by our friends. Can I sir?" asked Harm.  
  
" Certainley and may I say it is about damn time you came to your senses. Wel,, she has court till 1200. Be here by then. I'll tell the staff and we will be ready."  
  
" Thank you sir. Goodbye." said Harm and snapped his phone shut before walking into the shop.  
  
" Hello Commander. How can I help you today?" asked the owner.  
  
" I need an engagement ring." said Harm looking around.  
  
" Okay how long have you two been together?" asked the man.  
  
" Oh about 15 hours or so, but we have been best friends for 8 years. She is a colonel in the USMC."  
  
" A sailor marrying a Marine. You have a lot of guts young man."  
  
" I know." replied Harm smiling. " Can I see that one," he said as he pointed to a ring. The owner opened the case and pulled out an beauty. I was a heart shaped amethyst encase in two medium sized diamonds which were set on a siolver band. "How much?" asked Harm not really caring becasue he loved that one. " $2500, but for a sailor, $2000."  
  
"I'll take it." said Harm and gave the man his credit card.  
  
Once out of the jewlers Harm walked the little ways to the florist. He had about an hour and a half till Mac got done court. He walked in and ordered 8 white roses and a dozen red. He payed and made his way to the office.  
  
1100 ZULU  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Harm walked into the office and was cheered. Everyone had been told by the admiral. He said his hellos and walked to Mac's office. 'She must still be in court.' He set the roses on her desk and attached the letter he had written her. He walked otu to the bullpen and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
" Listen I want this to be a surprise. Admiral with your permission I want everyone standing facing Mac when she comes out of her office to look for me. I will be on one knee over there. Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, Sir I want you guys around me.She'll walk towards you admiral when she doesnt find me. When she gets close part and I will aske her." The admiral and everyone nodded. " Thank you all." There was still about 30 minues before she got done court so he decided to go to Bud's office because they would be right in front of it when he asked Mac. Harm saw Mac storm into her office. " SHe must have lost to the civvie lawyer." said Harm to Bud.  
  
Mac stormed in her office and slammed the door. She hadn't noticed the flowers on her desk till she smelt them. She smiled and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Sarah my love,  
  
These are for you. The 8 white ones are for the eight wonderful years when we were best friends. The red ones are for how much I love you. I have waisted too much time being apart from you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and have your kisses every night. Please come find me in the bullpen I have something for you.  
  
Love always,  
  
your squid  
  
Mac wiped the tear away from her eye. She bent over and smealt the roses and made her way to the door. SHe opened it slowly and was surprised to see everyone standing around facing her. She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear while she scanned the room for Harm. She couldn't find him which was odd. After all he stood 6'4 and couldn't hide very well. She spotted the admiral, Bud, Harriet, and Sturgis and headed towards them. She stopped dead in her tacks when they parted and she finally saw Harm. He was in his dress whites and down on one knee, holding out a little velvet box. Her eyes filled up with tears as Harm took her hand and he began to talk.  
  
" Sarah I love you with all my heart. I have waited to long to do this. I should have done it the moment I met you because I knew I loved you then. I want to be with you the rest of my days on this earth. I will never leave you side. This lonley Sailor wants to asks you Marine if you will be my wife?" Harm held his breath till she answered.  
  
" I would love to marry you squid." She let him put the ring on her finger and he stood up and gave er a deep passionate kiss. The bullpen erupted in cheers. They only broke apart when they heard......  
  
"Hm,Hm. Congratulations you two. May I say it is about damn time." said the admiral. Mac turned to him and asked," Sir, you are the closest thing I have to a father. Will you please give me away at my wedding?"  
  
" I'd be honored Mac," replied the admiral and hugged her.  
  
" Harriet will you be my maid-of-honor?" asked Mac turnign towards Harriet.  
  
" YES, of course I will."replied Harriet. Mac would ask Bobbi to be her other bridesmaid and Chloe.  
  
Harm had already asked both Bud and Sturgis to be his best men and they agreed. Harm would call Sergei and ask him to be in the wedding.  
  
" Com.Col. you both have the rest of the day off to celebrate."  
  
" Thank you sir." with that they walked out of the office and headed towards Harm's aparment for lunch and a movie.  
  
0200 ZULU  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm was preparing lunch while Mac was sitting on the couch watching TV. She couldn't help but devert her eyes frm the program to stare at her fiancee. God she loved saying that. After everything they have been through they fionally managed to find each other. She loved him so much. She only stopped staring when he came over balancing two plates on glasses. He decided to make salads. " You gave me rabbit food?" said Mac teasingly. " Hey it was the quickest to make. Just eat it Marine." he replied flashing a flyboy smile. Mac had finished and got up to use the bathrrom. When she came back Harm was watching a movie he had popped in while they were eating. Mac smiled to herseld and decided to give him a surprise of her own.  
  
Mac slowly walked over in front of Harm and straddled his legs. She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she leaned over and whispered into his ear," I want you flyboy." "Are you sure ninjagirl?" said Harm in between each kiss he laid on her neck. " Ohhhh, yeah." Harm picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to his room and closed the door behind them........  
  
A/N~ Use you imagination for the next part. I'll continue tommorow if I get reviews. I hope you enjoy it. 


	4. FATE!

0700  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Mac was standing at the island drinking her coffee and reading the morning paper. Well, she was trying to read it anyway. Her thoughts kept going back to yesterday and last night, oh what a night it was. She had made love all night to the most wonderful man in the world.' Damn he was good.' Her internal clock was telling her it was time to wake up Harm so he could get ready for work. She herself was all ready to go. She looked down on her hand and the beautiful ring one more time before she headed towards the room.   
  
There she stood at the end of the bed. He looked so peaceful. 'How should I wake him?' she asked to herself. She decided since he had made her so happy she would be gentle. Mac walked over to his side of the bed and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. Harm grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. He had a huge grin on his face. " I have been awake. I was just watching you and waiting for you to come over here!" Harm said laughing. " Oh yeah, and what are you going to do now that I am over here?" " Kiss you, then let you go so I don't wrinkle your uniform." Harm kissed her and got up to take a shower and get ready.   
  
It was now 0800 and they had to be in the office in 30 minutes. Mac pounded on the bathroom door for Harm to hurry up. He came out with his fly opened, his shoes untied, and his shirt buttoned wrong. 'What a dork' Mac thought to herself. "I'm ready hun!" "Harm if you go to work like that you'll be laughed at. Come here." Harm walked to Mac and she bent over and tied his shoes. She worked her way up zipping up his fly, then rebuttoning his shirt. She kissed him quickly and they were on their way to the   
  
office.  
  
0835  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's office  
  
"Well, its nice of you two to join us," the admiral said as Harm and Mac walked in and took a seat. " Now where was I? Oh yes Com. Turner you are to go to Norfolk and straighten everything out with Seaman Smith. Lt.Roberts are you finished with the Lt. Thurston's case yet?"  
  
" Yes, sir. It is closed."  
  
" Okay well, I think it is going to be a slow week. Everyone catch up on paperwork. Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, and I are throwing you an engagement party tonight. Be at my place 7 sharp. If you are late I'll ring your necks got me?"  
  
" Yes, sir." they said in unison.  
  
" Dismissed."  
  
0700  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's residence  
  
The party had started. Harm and Mac were pretty much attached at the hip. The only time they left each others side was to use the bathroom. AJ decided to put some music on so his crew could dance and have fun.Harm and Mac were dancing when Harm began to sing the song to Mac.  
  
I do cherish you  
  
from the depths of my soul  
  
Its beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If your asking do I love you this much  
  
I DO!  
  
" I love you Sarah forever and always."  
  
" I love you to Harm. Nothing can ever take us apart now."  
  
I was now about 10 oclock and Harm and Mac decided to leave. They said there goodbyes and headed to the car. Harm opened the door for Sarah." Thanks squid." " Anytime jarhead." Harm raced to the other side and hopped into the SUV. They were almost at Harm's apartment since Mac had pretty much moved all her stuff in they were staying there. Harm thought he heard sirens but it didn't register to him. He went through the green light when suddenly *smack* they had been T Boned on the passenger side. Mac had been knocked unconcious. She had a scalp and multiple face lacerations. Harm had been ok, or so he thought. He put his hands up to Mac's cuts. " HELP! Someone Help!!!" The driver that was behind them stopped and used his cell to call 911. He had checked on the other driver, and raced to Harm's SUV, to see if they were ok.He was helping Harm to try to stop the bleeding on Mac' head. The paramedics arrived in about 5 minutes. They stabilized Mac's neck, put her on a stretcher, and took her away. Once Harm saw Mac get safely into the ambulance he let his own injuries hit him all at once. Harm's world went black...................  
  
TBC???????Oh the Song is "I Do Cherish You" by 98 degrees! 


	5. Planning

1100  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's residence.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
" Chegwidden." said AJ sleepily.  
  
" Admiral this is Nurse Haliwell from Bethesda Hospital. About a half hour ago a Com Rabb and Col Mackenzie were brought in. They were in a car accident. They are both in surgery at the moment. I got your number out of the Commander's wallet. Could you please come down her so they see someone they know when they wake up?" said the nurse on the other end of the line.  
  
" I'll be there in 20 minutes," AJ said as he raced out of the house. Before going to the hospital he called Sturgis and picked up Bud, Harriet, and lil AJ. They all ran into the hospital and directly to the nurse's station.  
  
" I am Admiral Chegwidden, this is Lt.Sims, Roberts, and their son. We are here for Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
" They are still in surgery. They should be out any minute. There is a waiting room right over there. Please wait till they are settled and I'll ask the doctor if they can have visitors."  
  
The group walked towards the waiting room as Com Turner ran up to them. "What happened sir?" asked Sturgis out of breath. " They were in a car accident Commander. They are in surgery. Once they are settled into their rooms we can see them. Now why don't you and Bud go get us all coffee and milk for lil AJ." With that Bud and Sturgis went to the cafeteria.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
" Admiral, Commander, LT.s, Harm and Sarah' surgeries were successful. They are resting at the moment. They are together in the same room. You can go see them but DO NOT wake them up." he stressed DO NOT and the crew nodded.  
  
They all walked into the room and immediatley Harriet broke into tears. Bud hugged her while Sturgis held little AJ. Harriet and Bud walked to Mac's side and held her hand. The Admiral and Turner went to Harm. AJ put his hand on Harm's shoulder and Harm stirred. "Unca Harm." cried lil AJ. "Shhhh, Unca Harm is sleeping." said Sturgis putting a finger to lil AJ's mouth.   
  
" No I'm not. What happened? Where's Mac, is she okay?" said Harm as his eyelids opened slowly.   
  
" Harm, you and Mac were in a car accident. You both recieved surgery and Mac is still out." the admiral said as Harm tried to get up. The admiral pushed him back down and told him to rest. A tear ran down Harm's face. "Unca Harm don't cry. You and Auntie Mac will be okay. You have to be." said lil AJ hugging Harm. Harm drifted of back to sleep after an hour of talking to the admiral, Sturgis, Bud, and Harriet.  
  
" I am going to go to the office tommorow to make sure everything is okay. Sturgis you come with me. Bud and Harriet stay here with lil AJ in case they wake up." said AJ. After saying their goodbyes Sturgis and AJ went home to get a little rest.  
  
0800  
  
Harm and Mac's room (214)  
  
" Morning, sir." said Bud as Harm woke up.  
  
" Hey Bud. Hi Harriet. Is Sarah awake yet?" asked Harm with worry in his voice.  
  
" No, sir." Harm looked over at Mac as he sat up.  
  
" Ah Commander you are awake," said the doctor as he opened the door." How are you feeling?"  
  
" Like I got hit by a mack truck." said Harm wincing in pain.  
  
" Actually it was a minivan."  
  
" Doc, is she going to be okay?" asked Harriet.  
  
" Well, she had a lot of internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding but we just have to wait and see. She is stable though so that's a good sign. Commander if you are up to it, you can start walking around with the help of Lt. Roberts. You have a broken arm.We put pins in it, so it will be sore for awhile, but you will be fine." said the doctor. He exited the room after checking Mac's vitals.  
  
" Bud help me up."  
  
" Sir, do you want a robe? Your butt is sticking out." Bud said with a laugh. Harm looked at his rear and laughed. " Yeah Bud thanks."  
  
Harm got up and leaned on Bud as they walked to Mac's bedside. Harm took Mac's hand and kissed her forehead gently. " Don't leave me Sarah. I can't live without you. You are everything to me." " She knows that Harm." Everyone turned around at the words as Trish and Frank walked in. " Harm she is going to make it. After all she is a marine." Trish said as her and Frank hugged Harm together. " Hi mom. Hi Frank."   
  
" How are you Harm?" asked Frank. " I've been better." " Sir, now that your mother and Frank are here me and Harriet are going to take lil AJ home and get some rest." After saying goodbye they left. Harm broke out into a full blown crying fit. He didn't want Bud to see him crying. Trish held Harm. " Mom she has to make it. I love her with everything I have.I can't lose her." Harm was crying into Trish's shoulder. Trish and Frank looked at each other and tears ran down their faces. Just then Mac's eyes fluttered open.   
  
" Harm? Harm where are you?" said Mac softly.  
  
" I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
" You better not. It took 8 years for you to tell me you love me. You aren't getting away that easily."said Mac with a slight giggle. Harm bent down and kissed Mac softly. Frank and Trish held each other smiling. Their son was in love and okay. Their future daughter- in- law pulled through. Frank went to get the doctor. After he checked Mac he left, but not before telling them that they would both be fine and could probably leave in a couple days.  
  
A week later  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Harm and Mac entered the bullpen. Harm had his arm in a sling. He couldn't quite move it. It hurt to badly. Mac had stitches in her forehead. They weren't to bad. They were greeted with cheers and welcomes. The admiral was standing at the opposite end with a smile on his face. He motioned for them to com to his office. Harm and Mac walked slowly through the bullpen saying hellp to everyone. they reached the admiral's office in about 5 minutes.  
  
" You wanted to see us sir?" asked Harm.  
  
" Harm, Mac take a seat. How are you feeling?" They both nodded so AJ went on. " Well, if there is anything you need let me know. I am going to start you guys off light. To get back in the swing of things."  
  
" Sir, me and Harm have been talking. We have set a date of the wedding. It will be in a month."  
  
" Good. Harm I think you need tog et the guys together and shop for tuxedos. Mac you need to get the girls together and get dresses. Mac I hear Chloe is here already till after the wedding. I will give you off till you get back from the honeymoon. Now get out of here. Dismissed." With that Harm and Mac left the office. Mac went to find Harriet and Harm went to find Bud and Sturgis.  
  
" Harriet what are you doing this weekend?" asked Mac.  
  
" Nothing why ma'am?"  
  
" We have to go shopping for our dresses. Chloe is coming in tonight till after the wedding.I have off till after the honeymoon to watch her. Can we go tommorow since it is Saturday?" asked Mac  
  
" Of course ma'am."  
  
" Bud, Sturgis what are you guys doing this weekend?" asked Harm as he founf them in Turner's office.  
  
" Nothing." they replied in unison.  
  
" Good, the only thing I have to do for the wedding is pick out tuxes. Can you guys go tommorow? Bud you have to bring Lil AJ. He is the ring bearer."  
  
" Sure," with that Harm left and went to his office.  
  
  
  
He opened the door and sat behind his desk. He was already tired and his arm was throbbing. He put his head back and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because he didnt hear Mac come in. She sat in his lap and he finally woke up.  
  
" Hey sailor."   
  
" Hey Marine. What's up?"  
  
" Well, me Harriet, Chloe, and Bobbi are going shopping tommorow." said Mac as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " How about you?"  
  
" Well me and the guys are going for our tuxes." Harm said in between the butterfly kisses he put on her neck.  
  
" Well, I have off to plan for the wedding so I'll see you at home tonight handsome.Don't fotget we have to pick Chloe up at 8 from the airport." she said as she kissed him and stood up.  
  
" You got it beautiful." with that Mac went home and Harm got to work with one arm.  
  
0730  
  
airport  
  
Harm and Mac waited anxiously for Chloe. They haven't seen her in over a year. SHe was abotu 14 now. Harm tapped Mac's arm and pointed to Chloe. Chloe spotted them and ran at them. She leapt into Mac's arms and hugged her tightly. " Hey sis." said Mac as she put Chloe down. " Hey Mac." Then she went to Harm and he picked her up and spun her around. " Hey Harm. It is about time you two are getting married." " Hi Chloe and I know." With that they got Chloe's luggage and headed home. Tommorow was going to be busy. They had to shop for dresses, and start planning the wedding. They had to book caterers, a DJ, florists, find somewhere to get married, adn a reception hall. Harm only had to buy tuxes. They all went to bed once they got home.......................  
  
TBC? 


	6. The Big Day!

A/N~ Sorry in the last chapter I said they had to buy tuxes. They wear dress whites. Duh stupid me. Anyway they have to get a tux for Sergei.  
  
0800  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Mac woke up first that morning.In one week she would be married to Harm. She couldn't wait. She was making the coffee when the phone rang. " Hello?" sadi Mac into the reciever. " Sarah darling how are you?" Trish answered back. " I am doing great mom. Wait can I call you mom?" " Of course you can sweetie. You are marrying my only son." " Thanks. So what's up?" " Well, I was wondering, since I don't have a daughter and you don't really have a mom, if you would like my help in planning your wedding?" asked Trish. " I would love it." answered Mac with a big smile on her face. " Good because I will be at the airport in 3 hours. Can you or Harm pick me up?" " Me, Chloe, and Harriet will be there. Then we are meeting up with Bobbi at teh dress store to pick out gowns. Will you come?" " Of course darling. See you in a bit. Give Harm my love. Bye." " Bye!" Mac put the phone down on the counter and looked over at the bedroom. Harm was standing in the dorrway staring at her. " Who was that?" asked Harm while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " Your mother she is coming to help me plan the wedding." " That's great." Harm walked over to Mac and put his arms around her. He pulled her into a kiss. They were broken apart when they heard Chloe clear her throat. " May I get some breakfast or do you plan on making out all morning?" asked Chloe noticing that they both turned red. Chloe went and grabbed cereal and sat down to eat.   
  
1100  
  
airport  
  
Mac, Chloe, and Harriet waited by the bag pick up. Mac was very anxious to see her future mother-in-law. Harriet and Chloe were sitting on the floor chatting about the wedding. Mac heard them giggle a couple times. Mac saw Trish and walked towards her. The other two got up and followed. Trish and Mac embraced like a mother and daughter should. Trish had a tear running down her face as she pulled away and kissed Mac's forehead. " It is good to see you Mac. I am so happy for you and my son. Hi Harriet and Chloe." " Hi Mrs. Rabb." they said in unison. They all grabbed a bag and headed for the car.  
  
1200  
  
Bridal Shop  
  
The gang walked into the shop and instantly saw Bobbi sitting in the corner waiting. They met up with her and said there hellos. They group decided to pick out bridal parties gowns first. Harriet was the maid-of-honor. Mac chose a sky blue for the dresses.Mostly cuz Harm was in the Navy. Harriet came out with hers on, as did Chloe and Bobbi. " You guys look gorgeous. I can't wait to see Bud. Sturgis, and Sergei's faces when they see you guys. Now that we have the bridal parties dresses and shoes lets find one for me." they all nodded and went ot look. Mac must have tried on about 25 dresses before she found the one she liked. It was a spaghetti strap gown. After all it would be kind of warm that day. It fit her body like it was her own skin. It was made of silk and the top was sequenced with studded roses. It had a small train and she decided not to wear a vail. Trish got her dress which was a deep ocean blue. Mac paid for the dresses with her credit card and they went to get something to eat.  
  
Meanwhile.....................  
  
Harm had gone to Bud's to help him watch little AJ. When he arrived Sturgis and the admiral had been there too. They weren't doing anything special that afternoon so they decided to all hang out and watch the football game. " Harm I am very happy for you and Mac." said the admiral. " Thanks, sir." " Anytime."  
  
1300  
  
Florists  
  
Mac had to pick out the floral arrangements too. She decided that she wanted white roses for her bouquet. They would be arranged along with babies breaths. THey braidal party would carry red carnations. Trish was to get a bouquet of red roses as she was the only mother going to be there. The men all got red roses for boutaniers. Mac knew Harm would hate them, but that was too damn bad. After they left the florist they went to the cateres. They got all that arranged and paid for. They were going to have the reception in a hotel ballroom. Next was a bakers to pick out the perfect cake. Mac and Trish decided on having a 3 tier cake. The top layer would be chocolate, the 2nd would be vanilla, and the 3rd would strawberry. It would be surrounded by roses and a man and woman would be at the top. Well, all they had to decide on was where to have the ceremony?  
  
1700  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Chloe and Trish walked into the house first rushing to put their dresses in Chloe's room so Harm wouldn't see. After they did they, they walked over to Harm and pulled him into a big hug. Trish forced Harm's head to her shoulder so he wouldn't see Mac's dress. Mac ran to Chloe's room and locked it in the closet with the other two dresses. " What was that about?" asked Harm rubbing his neck. " Didn't want you to see the dresses." " Is everything done now?" " No, where do you want the ceremony?"asked Harm kissing Mac on the forehead. " How about St. Pat's?" " Great. I'll call the minister now." Harm took the phone and walked into the bedroom so he could have some quiet. Chloe went over to the couch and flicked on the tv. Trish and Mac got to work on dinner. Right as they had finished and the table was set, Harm came walking back out. " It is all reserved. We are all set for one week from today." Mac ran to Harm and hugged him she whispered in his ear," I am so happy." " Me too hunny!" Harm replied. They four of them sat down to eat dinner.  
  
One week later  
  
Sturgis's apartment  
  
  
  
"Harm let's go we are going to be late. That's an order." said the admiral. He was getting iritated. They had to be at the church in 20 minutes.  
  
" Allright. I'm coming." Harm said as he walked out of the bathroom. He looked at the four men standing in fromnt of him. Three of them were in dress white and Sergei was in a tux. " You guys look great." said Harm as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
" Thank you for everything guys."   
  
" You are welcome Harm noe lets go." said Sturgis pushing Harm out the door.  
  
Meanwhile...................  
  
Mac was helping Harriet zip up her dress as Trish was putting the band of roses around her head. She had a tear running down her face. Today was the day. She was getting married to Harm finally. She was surrounded by people that she loved and people that loved her. They walked out the door into Harriet's van. Trish had to drive because her dress wasn't as long as the others. They were to be at the church in 10 minutes. They had to get there before the guys so they wouldn't see their dresses.   
  
St.Pat's church  
  
The girls sat in the room waiting. Then a knock came at the door. The admiral walked in and gasped. There sat five of the most beautiful women in the world. Mac stood up. "Mac you look amazing." " Thank you sir." " Ladies we have to get going." said AJ as he took Mac's hand. The girls walked out of the room and towards the entrance. Chloe and Sergei walked down the aisle first, followed by Bobbi and Sturgis, then Bud and Harriet. The song started to play and Aj and Mac made their way down the aisle. The church looked beautiful. It was aranged with roses and lillies. Harm didn't turn around until Mac was right behind him. A big smile came across his face as he looked at Mac. They both stepped up to the alter and theminister began.  
  
" We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harmon Rabb, JR and Sarah MacKenzie. Are their any objections to the marriage we are about to witness?" said the minister as he looked around." There better not be." Harm said under his breath and Mac snickered. " Okay then. Who gives this woman away?"asked the minister." I do." replied Aj and he took his seat. " Harmon take the ring and place on Mac's hand and repaeat after me. I Harmon take the Sarah to be my lawfully wedded wife." Harm repeated. " To have an to hold from this day for till death do us part." Harm repeated. The minister repeated the process for Mac. She placed the ring on Harm's hand and repeated after the minister. " We will now pray that these vows never be broken. They all bent their heads and paryed. " By the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife. Harmon you may kiss your bride" Harm took Mac in his arms and kissed her passionaltey. They joined hands and walked down the aisle for the first time as a married couple. They waited along the doors until everyone was out. The men in dress whites drew their swords as Harm and Mac walked under them. Bud hit Mac on the rump as she walked past. At the reception they danced the night away. Harm and Mac got a room for the night because their flight didn't leave till morning for the honeymoon.  
  
TBC????? 


	7. Leaving!

One Week After the Wedding  
  
0700  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Harm and Mac had been back for a couple days now. There honeymoon was terrific. They had gone to Hawaii. Harm and Mac were finally together. Harm opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He smiled and rubbed his fingers along her jawline, up around her eyebrows, and over her mouth. She lazily swatted his hand away. Harm childishly started tickling Mac. She rolled over on him and pinned him down. " Mac come on. Don't start what you can't finish. We have to be at work in an hour for morning report." " Fine squid but when we get home you are in for a treat." said Mac. She got off him and headed towards the shower. Right before she got in Harm came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Promise Marine?" asked Harm kissing her neck. " Absoultley sailor." Harm let her go and went to get dresses.  
  
0800  
  
JAG HQ Bullpen  
  
Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen deep in conversation. They were only brought out when Harriet pulled Mac into a tight hug. " So, how is married life treating you ma'am, sir?" asked Harriet with the biggest grin you ahve ever seen. " Great!" Mac and Harm replied in unison. After talkijng wiht Harriet for a couple of inutes they headed to the admiral's office.   
  
" Let's get started. May I say welcome back Commander, colonel. Now Harm I have a case for you that requires you to go on a carrier for 2 months. I know you just got off your honeymoon and all, but I am sending you because it involves an aviator. Someone apparently threw a Lt. Dana Mulder of the ship last night. THere are no witnesses and I need you to solve this fast. Your plane leaves tommorow at 0800. Now you and Mac go home and spend the day together." said the admiral with a firm tone in his voice. After handing out the other cases they were dismissed. Harm and Mac made their way back home.  
  
0930  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Harm and Mac didn't even wait to get to the bedroom. They were still in that newlywed phase. Harm pushed Mac up against the dorr and started kissing her passionatley. He picked her up and they made their way to the couch. (Use you imaginations!! tee hee!) About an hour later Harm had gotten up to start making something for lunch. " Harm why don't we go out to eat for lunch?" said Mac with a puppy dog look on her face. Harm couldn't resist hte face and he agreed. Mac had drug him to some god-awful Chinese restaurant. The only thing that looked eatible was the sushi so he chose to eat a couple plates of those. Mac on the other hand scarfed down anything she could get her hands on. Harm looked at her and rooled his eyes. 'Damn, she can eat. I can't imagine the food bill when she gets pregnant.' Harm laughed to himself and Mac looked up in confusement. " What are you laughing at?" asked Mac before shooving more food in her face. " I was just thinking about the food bill when you get pregnant. I mean if you eat this much now what are you going to eat when there are 2 of you." Mac reached over and slapped his arm playful. By the time they were done it was around 2 oclock. They decided to go for a jog on their favorite trail. They jogged for what seemed forever but by Mac's calculations it had been 2 hours, 17 minutes, and 29 seconds. " How do you do that Mac?" " I'll never tell you sailor." she laughed and stoped running. They were back at the car and headed for home.  
  
0600  
  
next day  
  
Harm was up packing his stuff quietly while Mac was still sleeping. He would wake her in an hour before he left. Hamr decided to make breakfast for her. He went to the kitchen and began to cook. Harm put the food on a tray along with a glass of orange juice and a single rose in a vase. He softly shook Mac awake. Her eyes widened when she saw the tray of food in his hand. " You know the key to my heart hunny." sid Mac as she sat up to eat. " I know." Harm kissed her on the forehead and went to read the paper.  
  
0700  
  
" Mac let's go I have to catch the help to the USS Ticonderoga. Let's go!"  
  
" Allright squid I am coming." Mac raced out of the bedroom and grabbed her cover and coat. Harm did the same and they drove to Norfolk.   
  
0745  
  
Norfolk  
  
The helo was waiting for Harm when he got there. Harm gave put his stuff on board and turned to say goodbye to Mac. " I'll email you when I can sweetie. Take care until I get back. I love you hunny. I'll always love you. I'll be back before you know it." said Harm hugging Mac closley. " I love you to Harm. Be careful. I dont want to lose you." With that Harm kissed Mac and hopped on the helo. He waved until she was out of sight. The next two months are going to be painful.................... 


	8. Big News!

0800  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Mac didn't get much sleep last night and you could tell. Her eyes were red and swollen. She got so used to Harm holding her all night, that she felt unsafe without him there. She rolled out of bed and headed to take a shower. Once showered and dresses shr grabbed her cover and coat and headed for work.  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
Harm had already been awake about an hour. He was starting his investigation today. First he would have to see if anyone held a grudge or disliked the Lt. This was going to be a long to months. Harm headed for the bridge so that he could talk with the Captain.   
  
" JAG on deck," a seaman bellowed as Harm came to attention in front of the captain.  
  
" At ease Commander. What can I do for you?" asked the captain not taking his eyes off teh ocean in front of him.  
  
" Sir, I would like to talk to the crew that was or could have been around the starbard side the night the Lt. was thrown overboard." said Harm.  
  
" You can talk to anyone you want. Seaman Smith get me a list of the crew on the night Lt.Mulder went overboard," the seaman took about 10 seconds to retrieve the list and rush to the captain. " Here you go Harm. Now get to work. I hate the fact that we might have a killer on board."  
  
" Aye, aye sir." said Harm as he stood at attention. The captain dismissed him and he spun on his heel and ehaded to find the people in the list.  
  
It was a long 8 hours of interigating the crew and so far Harm hadn't had much evidence. He did find out though that a Seaman Hugh Jackman and the Lt. had a realtionship. They had apparently broken it off about 2 days before she was thrown in the drink. Harm was told this by the Lt. bunk mate. They had a falling out and the seaman was irrate with anger towards the Lt. Harm would go find Seaman Jackman, but before he did that he decided to e-mail Mac.  
  
Dear hunny,  
  
Just wanted to drop a line before I got back to work. Things aren't looking to good here. I haven't got much to go on. How are things at home? I miss you so much. I didn't sleep well last night. I just want to be back home and have you in my arms again. How are things at JAG? Tell everyone I miss them and if you see Little AJ give him a big hug and kiss for me. Well, I have to go. Duty calls. Actually, right now, nature is calling. Talk to you later babe. I love and miss you lots.  
  
Love always  
  
your flyboy  
  
After typing the email Harm closed his laptop and went to find the seaman. He found him eating dinner in the mess hall. " Seaman Jackman after you are done eating you will report to the officer's lounge. I have a few questions I would like to ask you." Harm said in an stern voice. " Yes, sir." replied Jackman.  
  
About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" " Seaman Hugh Jackman reporting as ordered sir." said the seaman.   
  
" Have a seat. Now seaman, I was told that you and Lt. Mulder were a couple is that correct?" Hugh nodded and Harm continued. " I also was told that you 2 broke up 2 days after she was thrown overboard?" He nodded again." Where were you that night?"  
  
" I was in my quarters sir all night. I was crying sir. I loved her. My bunkmate can tell you. He was there trying to comfort me. We talked all night until I feel asleep. I was awaken 5 mintues later and told that the Lt. had been thrown overboard."  
  
" Okay seaman thank you. Dismissed." the seaman stood and saluted Harm before leaving. " SHIT, why can't I get anywhere." After that little outrage Harm opened his laptop and smiled when he saw Mac's reply to his letter.  
  
Dear squid,  
  
Everything is good at JAG. Harriet and Bud send their love. I saw AJ today. I gave him a hug for you but told him you would be here soon to do it yourself. I haven't been able to sleep either. We have a big case load with you gone. Oh well! I hope your case goes better for you. I am counting the minutes until you return. I hope you finish this case in the 2 months so you won't have to stay longer. I love u Harm. I miss you! Come home soon.  
  
Love always  
  
your Marine  
  
With that Harm shut his laptop and went to sleep.  
  
Sorry I am skipping ahead. Don't want to go day by day.  
  
2 months later  
  
Mac was in her office. She hadn't been felling well for the past 2 weeks. She thought maybe it was the flu. Mac went to get up and was forced back down. She was extremley dizzy and nausea had hit her. She leaned over to her trash can and vomited. Harriet had walked into the office during this little episode and was at Mac's side. Mac had finished emptying her stomach and thanked Harriet. Harriet went to leave but before she could Mac was puking again. " Ma'am go to the doctors." " Harriet, can you call them for me and tell them I need an appointment ASAP. Oh also can you come with me?" " Of course ma'am." Harriet said as she picked up the phone and called the doc. " Ma'am they said you can come in now. I will tell the admiral and we'll go. I'll be right back." Harriet hurried out of the room and was back 2 minutes and 13 seconds later with hers and Mac's covers and coats.  
  
Nesbitt Family Care Center  
  
Mac and Harriet were waiting in the room. Mac's vomiting had ceased but she was still feeling like crap. A knock came at the door adn Mac barked "Enter. Sorry doc force of habit." She said with a smile." It's okay Sarah, I am Dr. John Yannucci. What brings you her today?" said the doc. " Well, for the past 2 weeks I have been womiting and getting very dizzy when I stand up." said Mac holding her stomach. " Is there any chance you could be pregnant Sarah?" with that remark Harriet smiled as big as the Grand Canyon and Mac's eyes lit up. " Well, I guess yeah. I just gor married 2 months ago. My husband is a Commander in the Navy and he is away on an investigation." she said sadly. "Okay well, we'll get some blood and find out. Follow me." The three of them walked out of the room and down the hall. " Jen. I need blood work." the doc said. A tall brunette in Spongebob Squarepants scrubs walked to the doc and he told her what Mac needed drawn. Jen directed them to the lab and tols Mac to sit and relax. Mac tensed. She hated needles. As Jen was wrapping the tourniquet around her arm she patted her hand and told her it is only a little pinch. Jen got ready and stuck the needle in Mac's arm. Before Mac knew it she was done. " That didn't hurt at all. Thanks you are great at this." sid Mac standing up. " Thanks. The results should be in tommorow. I'll call you and let you know. Goodbye Colonel, Lieutant." Harriet and Mac headed back to the office. It was going to be a long day.  
  
The next day 0900  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Mac was sitting at her desk reading through a file when the phone rang.   
  
" Mackenzie." Mac said without taking her eyes off the file.  
  
" Sarah it is Jen from the doctor's office. We got the test results back. You are 8 weeks pregnant. I want you to set up an appointment with our mothers-to-be clinic." said Jen happily.  
  
Mac thanked the woman and hung up. " Harriet get in here ASAP. You too Bud. I wanted you guys to be the first to know. I am 8 weeks pregnant." Harriet diregarding all conduct hugged Mac tightly. " I am so happy for you and Harm." said Bud grabbing his wife off of Mac. " I have to email Harm and let him know." Bud and Harriet left and Mac wondered how to word it. " I hope Harm is happy about this."....................  
  
TBC  
  
A/N~ I used some celbrities names. The Dr.Yannucci is from the office I work at. The phlebotomist is actually myself. That is what I do. Please R/R. It keeps me writing! 


	9. A Surprise!

1000  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Mac's office  
  
Mac sat there staring at her computer. She had no idea how to tell Harm that they were going to have baby. After all they hadn't planned on this for awhile. 'Better to tell him straight out' she thought to herself as she typed Harm's email address in.   
  
To my dearest squid,  
  
How is the case coming? I hope you are done soon. I can't wait to see. Everything here is good. I was thinking maybe we should buy a house. Not a big one but one we can eventually put a family in. I haven't been feeling well the past couple of weeks. Harriet took me to the doctors and I had blood test run. I caouldn't wait to tell you this so here it goes. Harm I am 8 weeks pregnant. We won't find out till about the 7 month what we are having. I am soooooo happy, but I want you to be happy to. Please wrie back soon. I love you hun!  
  
Love always,  
  
your ninjagirl  
  
Mac sent the letter and decided to go tell the admiral if Harriet hadn't already. "Tiner, I need to speak to the admiral." said Mac stopping in front of Tiner's desk.  
  
" Sir, Colonel Mackenzie would like to speak with you." said Tiner over the intercom.  
  
" Send her in." said the admiral.  
  
" Sir, I have something to tell you. I haven't been feeling good latley so Harriet took me to the doctor's. Sir, I am 8 weeks pregnant." said Mac softly. She didn't know how the admiral was going to react. He has done so much for Mac and Harm. They adored him for it. Mac looked up and saw a big smile on his face. " Congratulations, Mac. Have you told Harm?" asked AJ. " I just emailed him sir." said Mac with a smile.   
  
" Well I didn't get you email but this is a hell of a way to find out I am going to be a father." Harm said from behind Mac. She spun around in her seat and raced into his arms. After a long hug they sat down in front of AJ's desk. " Sir, I just got done with the case. It looks like Seaman Jackman's bunkmate did it. He had been angry because the Lt. hurt Jackman. He is being court-martialed for manslaughter." said Harm handing over his files. " Good job Commander. Noe you two have a lot to talk about. Get your butts home and celebrate. Dismmissed." Harm and Mac sluted the admiral and made their way out the door. In the bullpen everyone was cheering. Apparently Harriet had already spread the news around. Harm and Mac made their way home after being congratulted by everyone.  
  
5 months later  
  
Mothers-To-Be Clinic  
  
Harm and Mac sat impatiently for the doctor. Harm was rubbing Mac's back. " Today is when we find out what we are going to have. I can't wait." said Mac looking at Harm with a smile plastered on her face. Just then the doctor walked in. " Hello, Sarah and Harmon is it?" said the doc looking at the chart. " Yes." replied Harm. " Okay let's get to it. Sarah lay down and we will do the ultrasound." The doc put the cold gel on Mac's stomach and she jumped. Harm squeezed her hand reassuringly. The doc ran the wand over her stomach until he found the heartbeat. Harm had the biggest smile ever. " Well, do you want to know what the sex is?" asked the doc. " YES!" sid Harm and Mac in unison. " Well, congratulations you are going to have a baby girl." Harm and Mac hugged and Harm kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away. In just 2 months he would have a little babygirl with the woman he loved dearly.  
  
1200  
  
Harm and Mac were to meet the real estate agent outside a house they were looking at. From the outside the house was gorgeous. It had a wrap around victorian style porch. The house was painted a light blue which went great with the yard. It sat on an acre of land and there was a fenced in, in ground pool in the back. It had a massive 2 car garage. Just then, the agent pulled up, foloowed by 3 other cars. The agent got out of hers, and Bud, Harriet, the admiral, Meredith, Tiner, and Gunny got out of the others. Harm and Mac both were surprisd but wondered why they were here.   
  
" Hello Harm and Mac. Just wanted to look at this house with you." said AJ as he walked up to the porch and into the house.   
  
It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. I had hard wood floors, except for the living room and kitchen. The living room had a blue carpet and the kitchen had a black tile which went with the counter tops. The celing was 10 foot high. It had 3 bedrooms and 2 1/2 baths. It was gorgeous. Harm spoke first. " Mac I love it." " So do I Harm but can we afford it?" " DO you guys like it?" asked the admiral. " Yeah, but I dont think we can afford it." said Harm. " Sign this paper guys." said AJ as he handed each of them a pen. They signed the paper like told and they both looked at the admiral confused. The admiral handed them 2 sets of keys. " It is yours. We all came to look at this place and we knew you would like it. We all chipped in as well as your mother and Frank to buy this house for you. Consider it a baby shower gift. Now if you'll get out of the way the movers are here with your stuff already. We packed it all this morning while you were at the doctors." said AJ. Mac ran to AJ and pulled him into a tight hug as tears ran down her face. " Thank you sooo much sir. How can we ever repay you all?" asked Mac as she pulled away. " Just have a healthy baby and always be happy." said Gunny shaking Harm's hand.  
  
4 hours later  
  
The gang had pretty much unpacked everything and it was all in it's rightful places. The only room left was the kitchen. Mac, Harriet, and Meredith were in there unpacking while the guys were outside were grilling up burgers and hot dogs. " You guys are the greatest friends a man could ever ask for." said Harm flipping the burgers while they all drank a beer. " Dont go getting sentimental Harm." said AJ with a smile.   
  
Meanwhile inside........  
  
"I can't believe you all did this. We are unpacked and everything. I can't believe it. Now I have everything I have ever wanted. A wonder ful husband, a baby on the way, and beautiful house, and great friends." said Mac as tears rolled down her face. " Have you decided what you are going to name the baby yet?" asked Meredith. " Yeah, we decided on the way to this house that we are naming it Harriet Meredith Rabb. If that is okay with you guys?" said Mac putting the dishes away. " Yes." said Harriet and Meredith together. They all embraced in a tight hug. Then, the guys came in. Everyone grabbed a burger and sat at the table to talk and eat.   
  
Harm and Mac stood there with their arms around each others waist. They stared at their friends and smiled. Harm leaned over and kissed Mac's hair. He whispered in her ear, " I couldn't ever be happier." " Me too Harm, me too."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N~ I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it be best to end it there!!!!! Please R/R. I should have another story out soon though. 


End file.
